The Red Melancholy
by Elektra Frost
Summary: Deep in the dark unexplored corridors of Hogwarts is a red room of secrets. Follow Alice in this wild erotic thriller as she is assigned a task by her roommate, Clare to find out where, and what happens in this red room.


Chapter 1: Night Of The Claiming

The winter breeze from the atlantic enshrouded me in the frost of the night sky, I shuddered in frustration. It was evening in Hogwarts of my final year, I was sure to make an impression in tonight's gathering. As I reached down in the the depths of my suitcase, still filled with clothes cause I have yet to unpack, I took out a plastic bag of cocaine. I was the type to get very nervous with many people looking at me and being the center of attention, which I usually am. I opened the bag and took a little in my pinky nail and brought it up to my nose, just then my roommate, Clare barged in unexpectedly.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed as I did the exact opposite of snorting and blew it out with my nose, creating a cloud of ecstasy. Clare waved her hands in wild motion trying so desperately to get the substance out of her face, but it was to no avail. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing, Alice?" she exclaimed.

"What the fuck do you mean? you know how damn nervous I get in events like this." I answered

"So? You retard, look what you've done! Now we're gonna lose our shit in front on everyone, at least you're used to it!"

"Damn, I didn't expect for you to come in out of nowhere!" I yelled back at her.

"Look, Alice. Obviously I can't go to the gathering tonight, looks like you're gonna have to take my place." She implied.

"Take your place in what? Don't we just need to listen to Dumbledor's speech welcoming the first-years?"

"Yeah, but,...umm" Clare sounded guilty and uncertain.

"Spit it out, bitch!"

"Look, close the windows, it's freezing and I don't want anyone to hear us." Clare said softly.

I swept the excess powdery substance into the corner of the room, got up and buckled the rusty metal lock on the window. I didn't know what she meant by taking her place, could she have gotten into trouble again? Clare was always the wild type, she lost her virginity at the age of 14 to her boyfriend. He was 17, a senior. His name was Alden Blackwood, a champion at Quidditch at the time. Although young, she was also known for giving handjobs in the bathroom, and on some occasions, blowjobs. She wasn't afraid to be touched by girls either. In my eyes, she was the epitome of wild, to think like someone like her has never done drugs. I am the exact opposite of Clare: I'm a virgin, I get nervous around guys, and I do drugs recreationally.

"Okay done, so what do I have to do for you?" I asked in an interrogating manner.

"His name is Ellance Feathardt, I was scheduled to accompany him to a secret meeting in the chamber of secrets." She said, reluctantly.

I secretly had a crush on Ellance, hopefully she didn't know, and hopefully she wasn't sucking him off after school.

"Sure! Hmmmm wait, where exactly do we meet and what do I do?"

"Well, on the way to the gathering for the orientation by Dumbledor, make your way tot the Hogwarts's third exit, the one near the equipment room, he'll meet you there."

"Gotcha. Skip orientation, meet Ellance, follow him. Right?"

"Right. Also avoid Snape, he makes his rounds around those halls at night. Wouldn't want you to get caught now that there are ehem, certain substances in your system." She nudged.

"Haha, fuck you."

As I made my way to the main hall, I bumped into a boy. He was dark-haired, slightly nerdy and had a scar on his forhead.

"Dude what the fuck? Are you blind or something!" I yelled loudly at him.

"Sorry..." He nervously looked, and disappeared into the plethora of students making their way out.

I managed to sneak out. There he was, Ellance Fleathardt. Standing there with a cigarette in his mouth and a look in his eyes that got me curious. As I approached him I started getting nervous, thinking of how Clare was probably fucking him and giving him blowjobs as he groped her breasts and slid his fingers deeply into her...

"Hey! Alice, right? He beckoned to me, and I was caught off-guard.

"Yea, I was told to meet you here by Clare... how did you..?"

He cut me off, "Okay, so we're having this thing down in the chamber of secrets, ever heard of it?"

"You can't be serious, isn't that just a myth?" I was puzzled.

"You'll see, come along now." He said in his crisp sharp voice which I found so attractive. Fuck, i couldn't keep my eyes off the back of his neck, I wanted to grab him and have him touch me down in my sex. I wanted ho lick him all over and feel his warmth pulsate into the deep recesses of my...

"Are you okay, Alice? You seem distracted..."

"Oh! No, i'm fine." Phew, i needed to get my damn head out of the clouds.

Here we are. Ellance glanced around the room and scanned it with his deep blue electric eyes.

"Seems we're on time! Perfect. You may not wanna see this, Alice."

I didn't listen, I looked at him and just imagined what it would be like to have him, all of him. Just then he took off his unzipped his pants. I was unsure of what he was doing until he lowered his underwear and took his cock in his hands.

"Fuck! What the fuck are you doing?" I said, horrified.

"Never seen a dick before? Mine is the key. You see that hole by the door? Yeah, I need to insert myself in there one way or another and that's how we can get in to the chamber."

I couldn't believe what was happening so I stood there, shocked. I blinked and just saw him touching himself and stroking his erection. Amazing. He felt around the dark wall to find the hole. He continued stroking and making sounds, his facial expression showed so much pleasure. He then inserted his finger to see how deep the crack to make sure it would fit. He placed his erected penis into the opening and fucked it. His body was warm and sweaty, I could feel the passion from where I was stand just then, his body spasmed in orgasm. His face looked like a helpless dying animal.

Just then, a light started to shine from behind the door, the glowing got brighter and brighter and finally, turn black. As Ellance zipped up his pants and wiped his hands on them, he pushed the door and it swung open. We entered. Upon entrance, I glanced around and the room was wide, but ver dark. The floor was carpeted and colored deep-red. The celling was so high I couldnt even see it. A dim light shining down on us in the center of the room was the only thing that could keep me from being incapable of seen my hand infront of my face.

Just then, a gust of wind roared at us and nearly knocked me down. A man stood in the far front of the dark empty room. As he came forward he took off the hood on his robe. It was Snape. I was shocked by what I've seen, I have had enough. Just then his mouth opened.

"I see the fame witness his here, let the claiming commence!" He exclaimed.

I heard a chant and dark figures came out of the dark and into the center of the room where I and Ellance were standing. They too hard on the same robe and hood as Snape. As they all gathered in the middle of the room, they formed a circle around us. Snape started chanting a ritual which I had never heard in all my years of being in Hogwarts. I scanned the dark empty chamber and as I was rotating, the robed men revealed themselves by taking off their hoods one by one. Where is my mind? Is this a dream?

"Now, disrobe! Ritual phase one!" Snape exclaimed.

The men disrobed and to my utter shock, were completely naked. I, being a virgin was had never seen a naked man of that age in the flesh. But here they were, standing before me, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. As they came closer and closer to me, I closed my eyes. I was stunned by what happened when I opened them. Instead of touching me, they started going at it with each other! On the floor, men on men. Snape laughed like a maniac and turned his back as he walked into the darkness. About 20 guys, people who I recognized from this school were naked on top of each other preforming every single position in the Kamastura. They were fully exposed and their erections were penetrating each other orally and anally. Just then, Snape returned

"Lower the boy!" He shouted.

I looked up and saw a boy being lowered from the ceiling, it was so dark, I didn't know how high the ceiling was and I couldn't make out the boy's face. As he got lower and eventually landed on the floor next to me, I recognized him. He was the boy whom I bumped earlier! The one with glasses, dark hair, and most noticeably, a scar on his forehead. He was bruised and completely naked. He was tied up from the back and had a ball-gag. His eyes were puffy as if he had been crying, his feet were bound together by ropes and he was awake, but not moving. The guys who were having an orgy around Ellance and I looked up and started crawling towards the boy, the crawled anxiously wanting to get a bite of him. Like lions stalking the prey.

"Show no mercy! Fill him up violate him until you can no more!"

I couldn't bare to see, they were all over him like hungry lions. Turn by turn they were plunging their erect penises into him. His mouth, his behind were completely full. The boy's nipples began to harden and the boy started to cry. Turn by turn he was violated by men and came on. Those who weren't inside him were masturbating at his face and all over his body. His poor body was drenched in semen. His hair was sticky and tears where pouring out of his eyes. Ellance shot me a look and unzipped his pants. He too walked over to the boy and masturbated on him. When they were done with him, they all stepped back and knelt down. The boy lay there naked and drenched in semen. Snape came forward and grabbed his throat. He laughed angrily and said...

"Phase one of the claiming, complete! Soon Harry Potter, soon you shall turn dark..."

I stood there, in that dark room, traumatized. I fell to my knees, faced the floor and a teardrop ran down my face onto the red floor.

-Chapter 1 end-

**Comment and share to know what happend next!


End file.
